1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, imaging device, microscope device, image processing method, and image processing program for identifying a molecular location from an image picture of a sample.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, it has been tried to image light from a sample containing fluorescent molecules or the like, and identify the location of the molecules such as fluorescent molecules by means of image data accordingly obtained. For example, the following Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for preparing a super-resolution image from an optical image of a sample. In this method, a pixel having the maximum luminance value among the pixels composing an optical image is identified as a candidate molecule, and after fitting a luminance distribution of model molecules to the image, and then subtracting a fitted model molecule luminance distribution from the image, the above-described candidate molecule is stored. Then, for the image after subtraction, identification of a candidate molecule, fitting, subtraction of a luminance distribution from an image, and storing of the candidate molecule is repeated, and a super-resolution image is generated based on the stored candidate molecules.    Non Patent Literature 1: Seamus J Holden, Stephan Uphoff & Achillefs N Kapanidis, “DAOSTORM: an algorithm for high density super-resolution microscopy,” Nature Methods, Vol. 8, No. 4, April 2011